Mirror Image
by WolfCharm3629
Summary: Set in fifth year. A strange boy is caught in Diagon Alley by the Order of the Phoenix. Secrets will be revealed and the wizarding world will be turned on its head. Is what we know really what is true?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summary: Set in fifth year. A strange boy is caught in Diagon Alley by the Order of the Phoenix. Secrets will be revealed and the wizarding world will be turned on its head. Is what we know really what is true?

Chapter One - Caught:

They had been tracking him for days. The boy had been walking around Diagon Alley calmly, though he was anything but safe. Dumbledore had been trying to catch him for months now. Every time the Order was on a mission he was there. He knew everything they did, everywhere they went and they couldn't figure out how. All they ever saw was the black billowing cloak with the oddest of clasps; the howling head of a wolf made of silver with a thin snake of gold curled around its neck.

When the boy had been located, the whole Order had celebrated and begun their work. So far each shop had an Order member inside while others lingered about pretending to shop. They were so close. With everyone watching, nothing could go wrong… could it?

For the past hour they had waited patiently and now it was time to act. The signal had been given causing everyone to begin moving into place. Gradually they edged towards the boy until they had formed a ring around him. But the boy didn't react. He just continued to walk forward. The brows of the Order furrowed as each swiftly pulled out their wands, ready to attack.

"You want to stop where you are boy. There's no way you can escape us." No one saw the smirk on the boy's face as he continued to walk. A slight nod from the speaker alerted the Order to the danger and they acted. A sharp cry of _'STUPEFY!'_ echoed from each member. Spells flew from every wand and in every direction toward the boy. Amazed, the Order watched as he skilfully dodged each spell thrown at him. Worry sparked in the Order as they begun to realise how good he was. But one had a plan. Sirius Black, escaped convict and head of the Black family, snuck out from the shadows he'd been hiding in. Oh, he wasn't staying back like a good little dog. This boy had been confusing the Order for weeks. Silently he crept behind the distracted boy and with a flick of the wand, he shot a wordless stunning spell at him. Just as planned, the spell hit the boy square in the back. As if in slow motion, the boy fell gracefully to the floor at their feet. After a moments silence, cries of triumph rang out. Quickly the Order grabbed the boy and apparated away.

Impatiently, the Order waited for the boy to wake up. It seemed that he was good with magic. Too good. They had brought him back to headquarters only to find that none of his possessions could be located and his hood could not be lifted. With the used charms unknown, all they could do was wait. Time ticked by slowly. Even though they had only returned to headquarters minutes before, it had felt like hours. But, as promised, they would wait. According to Dumbledore, that was the safest thing.

After the first hour, the boy had surprisingly begun to groan. Every head whipped toward him in shock. Agonisingly slowly, he lifted his head to face the Order.

"Morning," was the first word to leave his mouth. Dumbledore nodded back to him while surveying his guarded appearance.

"Good evening, you seemed to have caused quite a bit of trouble with us."

"Your incompetence is no fault of mine." The comment had the Order shouting loudly. Each one loyal to Dumbledore and hating the meddlesome stranger. Never had they backed down when another insulted their leader. Usually Dumbledore allowed the protests but today he had more important things to take care of. With a wave of his hand the whole Order was silenced.

"Now let's not cause more trouble here. I assume you know what we would like to know." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed in warning.

"I know what you want but seeing as you didn't say please, I don't think I'll tell you anything. Besides, this is far too fun," the boy responded in a cheeky way.

"At least allow us to see your face…" Dumbledore trailed off in an attempt to gain the upper hand before anything went wrong.

"Of course." This was a surprise. No one had expected him to comply so easily. But he wasn't done talking yet. "Not what you were expecting. I'll ask you this: what is the point of confusing you to the point of insanity, if I can't watch as you realise what I have actually done?" Seemingly amused by the shocked expressions on their faces, the unknown boy reached up to his hood. Gradually, the dark hood was lifted bit by bit. Every person in the room froze in their place for whom they saw was not whom they had anticipated to see.

 **A/N Can you guess who it is? Any suggestions are welcome and I will try to answer all questions/requests given. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Summary: Set in fifth year. A strange boy is caught in Diagon Alley by the Order of the Phoenix. Secrets will be revealed and the wizarding world will be turned on its head. Is what we know really what is true?

Chapter Two:

"That's impossible," breathed Sirius, looking down at the young man in front of him. He had a reddish black mess of hair upon his head, contrasting with the paler skin. Vibrant emerald eyes shone like precious gems just above his high cheekbones. Nothing was too big or too small, each edge of his face was perfectly defined. Everything was in its place and unblemished, except for a small white scar upon his forehead, which vaguely resemble a lightning bolt.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat in the chair, a smirk playing on his lips. He calmly watched as the Order began to babble in confusion. Oh how he had waited for this day.

"No, no. That can't be H-Harry." Sirius stuttered out. "No, Harry's upstairs asleep. How DARE you! Who are you and what do you have to gain by … _this_?" A short burst of laughter left the boy's lips.

"Oh Sirius, I've always liked you." 'Harry' flourished his hand towards the door, a few sparks leaving his fingertips. The Order immediately went on alert; was it a curse, a jinx… Moments later the door creaked open. Wands were drawn in fear as preparation for an attack.

"You see Sirius, everyone, the little Harry Potter you see here, in school and so on, is nothing but a charm. I detest what the wizarding world is. You are pathetic idiots fighting a pointless war. So I left, a month or so into my first year and none of you even noticed. I refuse to let you run my life like you planned Dumbledore. My charm grew and changed like I would have in that environment. Look what you've done. But don't worry, I did come back to Hogwarts for the special stuff: Remus' classes, the battles, the better part of the school. I did enjoy it."

"That night in your third year in the shrieking shack…" Remus began slowly.

"Yes," Harry interrupted. "That was me, the real me. It was fun."  
"Well, that explains it," Remus concluded. Confused gazes turned to Remus but Remus just ignored it. With a smirk, Harry, the real Harry, waved a hand towards his charm.

"Well?" He questioned. "Who wants me?" The smirk grew and the awkward glances darted about. Quiet laughter left Harry's lips. "Aw, you're poor bird club's all embarrassed. So, is this your way of impressing me? Come on Dumbledore you can do better than that."

Dumbledore moved closer to the-boy-who-lived, locking eyes with him. Harry felt a breeze push into his mind. Time for some fun.

 _*INSIDE HARRY'S MIND*_

 _With a thud, Dumbledore hit a solid floor. He was surrounded by white with nowhere to go._

 _"_ _Where to go? What to do? Which one's the right way for you?" The voice sang in a childlike way but held power, striking terror in those who heard it. Raising his hand, Dumbledore pushed forward._

 _"_ _SHOW ME THE TRUTH HARRY. I WANT TO HELP YOU. I NEED TO SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Childish laughter echoed around the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore opened his mouth in the hope that he could convince the child to reveal what he wanted, no needed, to know… for the greater good. Though he was quickly discouraged. Winding vines of the deepest green twisted towards him from every direction._

 _"_ _Oh, I know_ _ **all**_ _about you, Dumbledore and the misfortune you've caused for, hmmm what was it? Ah yes, the greater good." This time the voice was mocking and harsh shaking the Professor to the bone. "Now I suggest you do something before they kill you. Actually killing you isn't good enough. How about I tell your precious Order just how evil you are? I can ruin your reputation with just a word. Do you think they'll like to know that you…"_

 _*OUTSIDE HARRY'S MIND*_

Furiously, Dumbledore pulled out of Harry's mind and drew his wand, destroying the charm Harry.

"ENOUGH! Mad-Eye, Kingsley, take Mr Potter upstairs and lock him the prepared room. I want 24 hour guards. We cannot let him escape our grasp. He is important to this war and to us." Both mentioned Order members grasped Harry's arms tight and began dragging him to the door.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as he shot out of his chair. "I want more answers and my **real** godson."

"I apologize, Sirius, but as you know he is a danger to us all," Dumbledore replied in his most grandfatherly voice. Slowly, Sirius sank back down into the head chair looking confused.

"You manipulative bastard," Harry hissed venomously. "An imperious, you'd use an unforgivable on your own Order members. No wonder Voldemort's winning this war."

"GET HIM OUT NOW!" roared Dumbledore, his eyes blazing. In fear, the two Order members dragged Harry out the room closely followed by a fuming headmaster heading to his office.

Dumbledore was worried, more than he'd ever been before. He was lucky that the little brat hadn't revealed anymore. How had the boy known so much? How had he tricked them? He needed leverage and soon. This wasn't what he'd expected when he had captured the boy. Though despite the overall shock at the situation before him, Dumbledore found himself humming muggle show tunes. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage. He had already witnessed a quick bond between Potter, Black and Lupin. They always seem to be the hardest to manipulate. Hmmm…. Maybe he'd get his way after all.

These musings were brought to a close by the office door bursting open with an echoing bang. The magnificent office became infested with a swarm of Aurors and Ministry officials. All wore dark blue Ministry robes contrasting deeply with the gold inscription defining their job. One glance at their faces caused Dumbledore to become concerned; each had an expression of distaste, anger or fear, as though they were naughty children that had been caught stealing cookies. Amidst the crowd, Cornelius Fudge stood nervously wringing his hands. He too wore a sheepish expression and occasionally glimpsed at the sole focus of the room: Ariella Crypt.

Ariella Crypt was a short woman, yet held a strong, powerful presence. She wore a stiff shirt of the whitest white perfectly covered flowing black robes to match her pointed hat. Her shoulders were back and her head was held high. Ariella knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. She headed towards Dumbledore, her shining black heeled boots snapping against the floor. As soon as the woman reached her destination she sat gracefully in a straight backed chair and folded her long bony figures together. Sharp beady eyes of a fierce brown fixed on the headmaster of Hogwarts as she flipped her glistening blond hair over her shoulder.

"I assume you know why I'm here Dumbledore," she began with a frown of disappointment. Without waiting for a response she continued. "The ministry was informed at 10:00 pm yesterday that the mystery marauder who has been troubling our community has been caught by none other than you and you're teachers. Now I'm sure you understand how important it is that he is handed to the ministry."

"I'm sorry Miss Crypt, but I must insist that he stays in the place we've provided. So far every attempt at a reasonable conversation has resulted in negative responses causing arguments."

"Then allow me to speak to him. I want to show my Aurors the one who has thwarted them at every hurdle and get my answers. And afterwards we can decide what to do."

"I don't believe it's in the best interest…" Dumbledore started to explain.

"The best interest," Ariella interrupted. "Is that the ministry assess this criminal and decide on the best course of action."

"Albus, I think an interview set up by the ministry would help this situation progress." Stated Fudge while stepping forward. One look at his face showed Dumbledore that Ariella Crypt could not be swayed. Though he did recall her from her Hogwarts days. She was a strong Ravenclaw, the smartest of her years and as stubborn as a mule. If there was something she thought was right, she would fight for it. Even the Slytherins were scared to cross her. With a deep breath Albus slowly responded.

"I will see what I can do."

Harry had been laying on his back for hours. He had pulled his 'room' apart twice and put it back together and had found nothing. Every drawer had been empty, the creaking wardrobe bare, and the shelves weak. His belongings had not been returned to him, apparently the Order was still checking the safety of his backpack. So he had nothing to entertain him and nobody to talk to. Of course he had tried to talk to the dear Order members guarding him but they seemed to have a few issues with him. He just hoped that they would let him out before tomorrow; he would hate to hurt them and he did want to talk to Sirius and Remus more. Contrary to belief he had always remembered them and cared for them a lot. Maybe they could help him. They obviously cared too from their anger at the meeting. Remus did seem to know something about him so should understand the problem.

"# _Sssstop worrying#"_ came an irritated hiss from beside him. Sighing Harry tilted his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

"# _I knew you cared Apep#"_ Harry replied in the hiss of parseltongue, the language of serpents. Apep, or Apophis, was Harry's pet snake, a diamond-curse boa constrictor which Harry had met at a muggle pet shop in Scotland.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _With a quiet laugh, Harry entered the old shop at the corner of the street. A pet shop. Of course his path had lead him here. He had been looking for a pet of some kind for a while, a companion for his travels._

 _"_ _Good evening," announced a kind voice from the desk. An elderly man stood there, happiness dancing in his eyes, causing Harry to smile back._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm looking for a good companion, a snake if preferable."_

 _"_ _Over here" The man replied excitedly. The quaint shop had quite the collection of snakes; there were corn snakes, anacondas, rattle snakes and pythons, but one in particular caught his eye. The snake was about two feet long and seemed to glimmer in the light, with magic almost._

 _"_ _#Hello#" Harry hissed quietly._

 _"_ _#A sssspeaker. Magic too#" the snake hissed back. "I'm magic too you know, not that I know much elssse. No one here is worth bonding with, but you are#"_

 _"_ _#Excussse me#"_

 _"_ _#You have power, sssstrength and a good sssscent. I wish to bond#"_

 _"_ _#Okay, thankssss#" Harry responded cautiously and in English said, "I'd like to take this one please." The man's jaw dropped in shock._

 _"_ _Are you sure young man? That snake has tried to attack most of my potential buyers."_

 _"_ _Then, I'm sure you'll be glad to have him off your hands. Please I'll pay good money." Harry answered quickly. Maybe this bond had already started._

 _"_ _If you're sure. Remember you've been warned." He replied unsurely._

 _"_ _Thank you for your concern but yes, I'll take him." Harry handed over enough money for the snake and a book to help him understand it before reaching his hand in the snake's tank. The snake jumped up and wrapped around Harry's arm._

 _"_ _#That book won't help you. I'm a magical snake, not a common muggle one#" Hissed the snake._

 _"_ _#And your name?#" Harry questioned._

 _"_ _#I don't have one#"_

 _"_ _#Well we'll think of one#" Concluded Harry._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

A screeching creak startled Harry from his memories. The wooden door opened, revealing an uncertain looking Sirius Black.

"Can we have a word?"

 **A/N Hoped you liked the surprise but what next, just who is Harry Potter? Please leave a review with thoughts and suggestions. Thanks.**


End file.
